The present disclosure relates generally to hydraulic systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to an integrated hydraulic control system for an all wheel drive vehicle.
Demand for vehicles having anti-lock braking systems, traction control systems and electronic stability control functionalities has increased over time. Vehicles equipped with each of these systems typically have a first motor and first pump positioned in a hydraulic circuit to provide the requisite brake pressure needed for traction control. A relatively complex electronic control module is used for processing vehicle signals and actuating the first motor as well as a number of valves to achieve the desired vehicle response. An all wheel drive coupling may also be used to improve traction as well as the vehicle handling. At least one system includes an all wheel drive coupling actuated by an active hydraulic control system including a second motor and a second pump. The all wheel drive system also requires an electronic control module to process vehicle systems and actuate the second motor and a second series of valves. As such, at least some of the currently known vehicles equipped with a traction control system that selectively actuates the brakes and another traction control system that selectively actuates an all wheel drive coupling include redundant components. The resultant vehicle may be burdened with an increased system cost and weight.